The invention relates to a clip for holding a pair of elongated member portions, such as two portions of an electric cord extending from a power tool.
Most typically, when a user of a power tool (i.e. a drill, rotary saw, etc.) is finished using the tool, he or she wraps the cord around a portion of the tool for storage. The cord then frequently comes unwrapped from its desired position. To avoid this problem, the user sometimes wraps the cord around the tool too tightly or will tie the cord in a knot, leading to premature wear of the cord.